full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikey Corvis
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Mikey Corvis is Peter's friend and wingman in videogames. A wizard at computers and video cameras, he's made it a hobby to spy on girls when they're getting undressed or in swimsuits. He becomes a werewolf through Peter, but only to save his life, and becomes a good ally to Peter as well as a member of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Michael ‘Mikey’ Corvis *'Codename': Scope *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue but hidden by hair (Yellow) *'Likes': Action Movies, video games, Iron Man Trilogy, Hanging out with his friends, Peter, Christie, and amazingly Kylie, filming girls either in bikinis or when taking their clothes off, or in the shower (when no one’s looking) *'Dislikes': being bullied, his friends being harmed/threatened, or being caught from filming girls *'Family': Parents unknown; Eddie Corvis (Uncle); Anna Corvis (Aunt) Appearance Human Mikey has the same body build and height as Peter, and is sixteen years of age. He has a slight plump face, despite his slim frame, and has wavy brown hair, which covers his eyes. His hair covers his eyes making his eyes unseeable, despite him still being able to see clearly. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a black winter vest with a hood, baggy jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. He’s also always in the possession of a camera, digital in its design, and a shoulder pack with camera equipment. When he doesn’t have his hair in his face, which is gelled or combed back, it is revealed he had a very handsome face. Lycan As a werewolf, Mikey is six-seven feet in height, his teenage athletic body is buffed up a bit, giving him a small build of a body builder. His fur is brown, but has light brown fur on his palms, fingers, biceps and triceps, face, chest, stomach inner thighs, from feet to mid-calves, and on the bottom of his tail as well as the tip. His feet are elongated with wolf toe claws, his face is a short sleek muzzle. His forearms are a bit enlarged, but look that way due to his puffed up fur. His ears have relocated to the top of his head in pointed tufts, and finally, his eyes are yellow, yet he still retains his baggy hair in his face, but save for a patch combed on the right, showing his left eye. Pack Uniform He wears a full-body purple spandex wetsuit with the sleeves ending in the middle of his biceps, and the legs ending at the middle of his calves, with the ends having black straps with yellow buckles on them. Around his waist, he has a black utility belt that has a pouch strapped to the right side, while on his left thigh, he has a pouch strapped on separate from the belt. He has purple toeless and heelless sock footing that stopped nearly 6 inches from his pant leggings. On his hands are fingerless black gloves, and strapped around his chest is a one strap black backpack that also has a small strap around his right arm for security measures, and has the collar of the suit’s collar zipped down to his collar bone. Background Mikey was one of Peter's friends when they went to school together in the fourth grade, and often helped him with many of his mischievous tricks. He was a good photographer and seems to have a lot of peeping photos in his camera. Both he and Peter were the target for bullies, like Roland and Kenny, but stuck together when one was bullied, and the other stood up for them. Despite the fact that both got beat up together, or shoved into a locker together. He was there when Peter was found mauled by the werewolf that later changed his life. Mikey had begun to notice strange changes in Peter, albeit they were all physical. Until one day, he saw Peter in his changed form; he was freaked out at first but then became excited. It was he who told Peter that he could be a superhero as a Lycan, in which the latter was rather in agreement with him. Unfortunately, that very night was also that Mikey was attacked, with Peter in the open at a movie store. The incident left Mikey in bad condition leaving him in Terminal. When no one was looking, Peter bit him in order to save his life, hoping that Mikey would survive. On the night of the next full moon, in which Mikey broke out of the hospital in time, he started to change, and was met with Peter at that moment, who led him to the high school where three others, the Beauty Trio, had changed as well. The two had their hands, paws full to help the trio calm down, and had spent the night in a big cave, hoping to help them out. Amazingly, Maria was the calmest among the three, while Ashley began to warm up. The next morning the four had found themselves changed back to human… and naked. This proved to be much of a disappointment for Mikey, since he didn’t have his camera to film this. Helping them learn how to change into wolf form without the full moon, Peter had taught them their first lesson, but then had to lead them to Kylie’s, hoping she had something in their size. Luckily, she did, and gave Mikey a purple and black spandex suit for him to wear, which she caught him off guard with a kiss on his wolf lips, much to his surprise. Now as a werewolf, Mikey is the tech-head/video mechanic of the group, helping where their senses can’t find them at. Personality Mikey has a relatively kind personality. He's not strong or determined in his abilities, but he thinks about others when he discovers thing. He takes particular notice on small things which almost anyone else would have missed. He has shown signs of wanting to help others despite the situation and has a strong friendship with the ones he deems friends. He is usually calm even in the midst of danger and isn't afraid of what people see him as, considering he has taken numerous perverted videos, suggesting he may even be willing to accept his career as he seems to take his cameras seriously enough to not even let another person use them. He’s also somewhat of a goof, as he tends to joke in situations to lighten the mood. Laura deems it a defence mechanism to hide inadequecies. But mostly because she’s soemtimes the butt of those gags and jokes. Skills/Abilities Human Mikey’s abilities are mostly left unknown, however he has been noted to despite his appearance, be able to take note of small details very easily. Not only that, he has also known for his ability to use cameras effectively in a lot of different situations like during an attack. He seems to have a strong skill in being able to film others without noticing and is rather brave being able to film even perverted videos without care of what may happen to him. Lycan *'Beta Werewolf' *Once turned into a werewolf, he possesses all the abilities that his friends have. His special ability is a heightened sight, much like a sniper scope, but is enabled to see in night-vision, as well as heat vision. Although, he still has the weaknesses of fire and silver. Though his biggest weakness is his inability to stop peeping at girls. Relationships Mikey's Relationships Gallery Mikey Corvis (Scope) Suiting Up.JPG|Mikey Corvis (Scope) Suiting Up Mikey Corvic, the Sentinel.jpg|Mikey Corvis, the Sentinel Mikey Corvis in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Mikey Corvis in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Mikey TF final.JPG Kylie Before and After.JPG Kylie's Examination.JPG|Kylie examining Mikey's wereform Two_Good-Looking_Nerdy_Outcasts....JPG|Two Good-Looking Nerdy Outcasts... Mikey and Kylie by SolKorra.jpg|Artwork by SolKorra Voice Actor Greg Cipes Trivia *Inspiration came from the male friend to Max in the 1990s cartoon, Mighty Max. *Mikey's theme song is Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Males Category:Lunar Steel Users